A conventional shelf or display stand used for displaying commercial samples or products is always formed by assembling several vertical columns or side panels with plural horizontal plates by means of fixing elements or by engagement of tenons with sockets of the corresponding assembly parts formed in the relevant columns, side panels and the horizontal plates. Such a conventional shelf may have the following drawbacks:
1. Fixing elements such as screws, bolts, nails, rivets or other parts should be provided for assembling the relevant panels and plates of a shelf by means of tools, causing an inconvenient assembly and increasing its installation cost.
2. If the shelf is transported or handled as completely assembled, a gigantic skeleton of the assembled shelf will influence its handling operation or increase transporation cost.
3. It may cause an inconvenient assembly for use or cause a time-consuming dismantling job for handling or storage purpose.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional shelf and invented the present simply-constructed shelf which can be easily dismantled or assembled.